The Chosen of the Gods
by Werewolf of Suburbia
Summary: Choices made reflect in the future as Danny, once a average teenager, finds himself much more supernatural then ever before. And ghost powers are just the tip of the iceberg... Creature!Danny, rating to be safe.


Do I look like Butch Hartman and Nick and a million other famous people and studios whose names I care not to name? **FAN**fiction is just that, and thus, what you reconize, I don't own. Plot, various unreconizable characters, etc., etc, however, ARE mine. Please feel free to steal, so long as credit is given where credit is due. Minor mention of child scarifice.

_

* * *

_

A long time ago, in a place and time known today as Ancient Egypt, there was a woman. Her name is not important, nor is most of her life before, but this woman was indeed important to today. She was young, but no longer a child, living with a husband and his wives. Most of the wives had borne him children, sons and daughters both, but this woman had yet to deliver to him.

_Not for lack of trying, of course. At first, it was assumed that she was sterile. This worried and upset the woman greatly, and she panicked at the very idea that she was unable to bare her husband sons. So, she went to the temple she had always visited in her life, nearly half a day's walk from her home with her husband, that was dedicated to the goddess Bastet. There, she prayed to the goddess for herself and her husband that she could deliver children. _

_It can be argued that Bastet had nothing to do with it when the woman tried again shortly thereafter and managed to become pregnant. However, whether or not modern people would today believe how it happened, the woman herself was positive that her goddess had come through for her. So, after learning of this joyous and momentous occasion, she once again visited the temple to thank her goddess. _

_This woman was a devoted follower of Bastet, of that there could be no doubt. Although her husband and most of his wives followed another of the Egyptian Pantheon, there were a few who were allowed to follow their own. This woman, with her loyalty to Bastet, was allowed to keep her goddess. She went often after conceiving her first child to pray. _

_What she did not know was that Bastet was watching over this devoted follower, making sure that things went as smoothly as possible. It was quite easy to do, since this particular wife kept a handful of cats as pets, and often was the one to see to their needs, out of all the wives. Bastet watched and helped and when the time came, the cat-goddess of Egypt watched the woman give birth to a beautiful baby girl. _

_What the goddess had not expected was what came next. The woman, a few days later, took the infant to the temple where she prayed, late one night. The woman set up a ritual of some sort, and proceeded to attempt to carry favor with Bastet with the sacrifice of her firstborn after trying for so long. The goddess reviewed what she knew of the woman, watching this, and decided what to do. _

_Finally, the goddess reached a decision. _

_Appearing in her cat-human form, Bastet landed next to the woman, telling her with all the superiority of a queen to rise. The woman, looking faintly stunned that her revered goddess had chosen to actually appear to her in person, quickly followed orders. _

"_I have heard your calling tonight, and recognized the sacrifice. I have reviewed your deeds in my name, and have decided to honor you as my Chosen. Do you wish to receive this honor?" Bastet spoke imperiously. The woman nodded. "There is no return after I grant you this honor. Do you fully wish to embrace the life that shall come?"_

_More nods. Bastet nodded to herself. "Very well. From this day forward, you shall be my Chosen, and the vessel that shall seek others of my choosing at my digression. Every night on this, the night of the crescent moon, you shall take on the form of a lioness. In this form, you shall lose all sense of yourself, and become that of an animal, but one directly influenced by me. At moonfall the next day, you shall regain your human shape, and retain no actual memories but vague feelings of the night previous. Do you understand this role?"_

"_Yes, oh goddess."_

"_On this night, in your feline form, you shall mark my chosen ones at my command, by biting them wherever you can. You are not to kill and maim these chosen, just bite. This will in turn pass on this honor to them in a less direct form. If not under my direct orders, you, in your lioness form, will simply act like the beast you have become. You will be the First of a race of Chosen, capable of changing form every night on this, the night of the crescent moon. Do you understand what is asked?"_

"_Yes, oh goddess."_

"_While in human form, you shall have the hearing, sight and sense of smell of a cat, and be in possession of a cat's balance, agility, strength and instincts. In response to your sacrifice of your firstborn child, this gift will be inherit of the children of the Chosen, but seen only in the females unless I say otherwise. The gift may appear, it may not, but it will always, unless I give my full blessings, be seen in female children only. May this be in remembrance of the child you asked for and have received, given to me on this night. So I have said, so let it be so."_

"_So let it be so." The woman echoed the words unconsciously. _

_After that night, the woman became a werecat, passing her gift to her children, seen in her daughters, but not her sons. She had many more children with her husband, and each night at moonrise, if the moon was sickle-shaped, the woman became a fierce lioness, and went out to hunt each night, as ordered from above by her goddess. Many Chosen were created, but soon, as the culture began to die, so too did this gift of the gods, more male heirs being born to Chosen families, unable to possess the gift. _

_From her position above the humans, Bastet watched this, and waited, knowing that something would happen sooner or later, and when it did, that was when she would come in. Like a cat, waiting for the mouse in front of its hole, knowing the mouse would eventually come out, and then they shall have their reward. _

_And this time, it promised to be big._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in a land far away and a time just as distant, but perhaps not so much as Egypt, a Norseman lived with his wife on a small farm. Like the woman, he believed in different gods, this time of Norse myth. His personal god, the one he was most devoted to, was Odin.

_Like the woman, he spent much time not taken up by his duties to the farm and home praying and worshipping Odin and all that came with it. Like Bastet, Odin saw this from his home in Valhalla, and he watched as the man grew from boy to adult and still remained as devoted as he had been since he was small. _

_His wife had no trouble conceiving children, but they did not wish to bare forth heirs when they still struggled to survive on their own. Then, one year many years later, things began to look up. The man thanked Odin for this good fortune, and continued to do so as the couple hit an upswing economically. _

_About a year after things began to get better for the couple, they talked and decided that there would be no better time to bring forth heirs then now, lest they be too late and go back to their former status. Thus, it was decided. Odin watched this, and waited to see what would happen. _

_Soon, the news came. The man's wife was expecting. The man was so happy, and once again profusely thanked Odin for this blessing. When the baby was born, things became even happier, as it turned out to be twins, one boy and one girl. The man could not have been happier, and thanked Odin._

_A few days later, however, like the Egyptian woman, the man snuck out of his house towards the temple where he prayed, his firstborn son in his arms. His wife and daughter slept on back at the house. Odin, like Bastet watched, curious, as the man proceeded to perform a ritual, with the baby boy a sacrifice to the great god. _

_It was an attempt to curry favor with the god. Odin decided, like Bastet, that this man had been such a devoted follower, and went down from Valhalla with his ravens and wolves to see to this follower. The man, like the woman, was stunned when his call brought forth the god in person. _

"_I have felt the call here and seen the sacrifice. I have watched you, devoted one, since you first stumbled on my temple as a small child. That faith has not wavered in all the years you have lived, and for this, you shall have the honor of becoming my Chosen. Do you wish for this honor?" asked Odin. _

"_I would be more honored then ever, great Odin, to accept this gift."_

"_This will change your life forever more, and there is no turning back after. Knowing this, do you still wish to accept this honor?" A nod. "Very well. From this day onwards, you shall become my Chosen, and shall bare the mark that will show as such. Every night on this, the night of the full moon, you will be turned from a mere farmer to a wolf, wherein you shall do my bidding to mark the others of my Chosen, of which you shall be my first. Do you accept this gift?"_

"_Yes, great Odin, I will be most honored to."_

"_On this, the night of the full moon, while in wolf form, you shall assume the mindset of a wolf, and shall hunt as you please. When I give the command, you shall bite my Chosen, thus marking them, the wolf shape being the mark. You shall not maim or kill my Chosen, just bite, but otherwise you shall have a total beast mind. Do you understand this?"_

"_I understand, great Odin."_

"_When the moon sets, you shall resume your human shape, but retain little more then just fleeting emotions from the night previous. In human form, you shall retain the senses of smell and hearing, as well as the strength and agility, of the wolf. In response to the sacrifice of your firstborn son, this gift shall be passed only to the sons. May this bring remembrance to the child, and to the daughter still asleep at home. So I have said, so it is to be."_

"_So it is to be." The man echoed, just like the woman, mostly on instinct alone. Odin nodded at the man, before turning to his attention to Freki the wolf. "You know what you must do." He instructed. _

_The wolf did nothing save step up to the human on the ground, and reached out to bite the man on the shoulder. _

_The man turned into a werewolf forever after that, and so did his sons. But, like the werecat gift of the woman, the werewolf gift slowly disappeared, as did the Norse culture the man was part of, until it was just a memory. Odin watched this, and waited. He could sense there was more to this then what was to be seen. And he had all of Forever to see this through to the end. _

_Then something happened, that was quite unexpected. Bastet, following the descendents of her First Chosen, watched as the perfectly normal human man married a perfectly normal human woman, although their obsessive views on ghosts were decidedly odd, and met up unexpectedly with Odin, watching over the woman, the descendant of HIS First Chosen. _

_The two beings watched as the carrier for the werewolf gene married the carrier of the werecat gene and had two children, a son and a daughter. And when the son turned fourteen, and his parents built what they saw as their greatest invention ever, and he investigated, Bastet and Odin came an agreement, and with the accident activated his dormant powers on both sides. _

_And thus, with a single decision made many years before him by two different people, did Daniel Fenton's life change for the weirder. And he none the happier for it, to be sure, at least at first. _

_At least it promised to be interesting. _

* * *

Danny couldn't possibly believe what was going on. Three days ago, he'd been a perfectly normal teenager. Nothing at all odd about him whatsoever. His parents were embarrassing as heck, his older sister Jazz was a snob, he was the target for the school bully, his best friends were a rebellious Goth girl and a techno-geek. Perfectly average.

But that was three days ago, and this was now.

Three days ago, his parents had shown him and his two friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, their greatest invention ever, the Ghost Portal. Once it was on, they could actually see the Ghost Zone, where the ghosts resided. Sadly, after they plugged it in, it didn't work, and it was seen as a failure.

Sam, however, managed to convince Danny to take a look inside the in-operational portal, and he had, although both he and Tucker were a bit dubious about it. Danny's curiosity had won over his misgivings, however, and he'd gone. But when he pressed a random button inside the portal, it had turned the thing on.

And it was still plugged in.

Tucker and Sam had been frozen when the green light began to shine in the portal, and they were just going to get the adult Fentons when the light exploded and Danny began to scream. They stared at the portal, unable to move, listening to Danny scream and unable to do a thing about it save scream his name.

The changes wrought in their best friend were astounding. Black hair became white, blue eyes became green. The white hazmat with black gloves, boots and belt changed into a black suit with white gloves, boots and belt. A hole was ripped through the back of the suit as a wolf tail grew out from his spinal cord. His ears migrated to the top of his head, becoming rounded cat ears.

Nails became retractable claws, canines lengthened and sharpen to a point, as the other teeth became much more pointed then before. Those newly green eyes slitted into a cat's eyes. On a cellular level, ectoplasm from the portal fused with Danny's DNA, thus requiring the changes, and as it fused with the DNA, those dormant genes inherited from both parents were turned on.

When it was all over, Danny staggered towards to opening, and Sam, seeing the movement, rushed forward, calling Danny's name in question. What met her and Tucker at the opening was not their best friend, however, even though it still looked mostly like him. Still, Sam reached forward to catch him, and they both gasped in horror when the boy that was their friend fell THROUGH Sam's arms.

They watched, amazed, horrified, as a ring of sliver-blue light formed around the unconscious Danny's waist, splitting into two and traveling, one up towards his head, the other down towards his feet, and changed him partially back, his hair changing into black, and his hazmat becoming his usual white t-shirt and jeans.

But the ears, the tail, the claws and the fangs stayed the same. The only difference was that while the tail was green, the ears gold before, they were now a tawny tail and brownish-grey ears. As Tucker and Sam watched, two people, ghosts no doubt, popped out from the portal long enough to wave their hands over Danny and mutter something, like a spell, before disappearing.

Danny became a normal human again.

It was at this point that Tucker, noticing that Danny's screams had not traveled to the rest of the house, finally found his legs again and raced off for the Fenton adults. Jack and Maddie were instantly at Danny's side, playing the worried parent, chiding him for even going near the portal in the first place, checking him over, making sure he was alright.

It was decided that, although neither Jack nor Maddie was a professional doctor or anything, Danny would be alright after a few days of bed rest. The biggest thing that seemed to have happened was his being electrocuted. No one said anything about how much electricity passed through him, and neither Sam nor Tucker said anything about what had happened after Danny had staggered out of the now operational portal.

Jazz, always overprotective of her little brother for all that Danny saw her as a snob, was decidedly ticked off with her parents about the whole thing. She ranted for what seemed to be forever about the dangers of having a lab in a house with children in it, about the dangers of leaving said children alone in said lab, about a million and one things.

She came very close to accusing Jack and Maddie of being bad parents, and although it was implied throughout her monologue, she never said it outright.

Afterwards, Maddie seemed to have taken this to heart and tried to make it up to Danny. Jack tried too, some, although he seemed to shrug off Jazz's words much easier then his wife. Danny was absent from school for three days.

Today found him back to school, and seemingly back to normal, but it was obvious he wasn't. He'd managed to experiment a little after falling through his bedroom floor into the kitchen. Luckily, no one was around. It still wasn't doing much good, as could be seen when he ranted about his parents and started sinking through the school floor.

Tucker and Sam pulled him loose and he managed to regain solidity, although it wasn't exactly a natural thing, yet.

Things had changed with Danny's personality and general character traits as well. Within their little trio, their eating habits were rather evenly split. Sam was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, Tucker was a strict carnivore, and Danny was a even eater between the three. It was interesting, Jazz said once, to watch the three of them eat together, Sam with her constant salad, Tucker with his constant meat product, Danny with either or.

After the accident, Danny began to lean more towards the meat side of meals, although he was still more an omnivore then either the carnivore Tuck or the herbivore Sam. His change in meat tastes went from the medium rare to rare, and this seemed to him normal, although he did question the change a tiny bit. He was rather famous within the halls and the Fenton home as being a klutz, but that changed too.

No one had ever seen Danny possess as much grace and balance as he did after the accident.

He was stronger and faster, quite a bit so actually, but that wasn't as noticeable unless you were Dash Baxter, who bullied Danny every day. And he was quickly becoming impossible to sneak up on, having either heard or smelled you beforehand. This he explained to Tucker and Sam today when he saw them.

It was rather confusing, that he could hear better then ever before, and that he could smell things that he never had or could before. He could now identify each family member by scent alone, and he'd never even known they had a scent. He was quickly beginning to learn the individual scents of his friends too.

It was weird, odd, and all manner of unnatural. No one had any idea what was it was, or was causing it. Sam and Tucker could only offer silent and vocal support, but they couldn't answer his questions anymore then Danny himself.

Then the Meat Monster attacked the school, and the questions flew from Danny's mind as he raced away to change into his new ghost form and use his new powers to protect the school. Of course, no one would have connected his human form and his ghost form in a million years, because Danny Fenton did not have ears and a tail, something very visible in ghost form.

He thankfully had enough instinctive control over his invisibility to keep the extra appendages hidden in human form.

And thus started Danny Fenton on the path of heroism, under the guise of Danny Phantom. Thus started his life as a halfa, a half-ghost, half-human, and everything that came with it. And thus started his life as a lycanthrope, both werewolf and werecat, and everything to go with it. it promised to be a interesting life, no doubt about that.

Three days ago Danny Fenton was a normal average teenaged boy. But you know what they say about these sorts of things. That was then, this is now.

And now, Danny wasn't ever going to be normal again.

* * *

Okay, so I have no idea how this came about. Actually, the story came about my own twisted idea of the origins of werewolves and werecats after reading a book I got in England on the Egyptian gods and goddess, particulary the phrase that Bastet was seen as a goddess of the moon. Odin's info comes off Wikipedia. I was going to put it in a Harry Potter context, but this works better. Mostly. Please review, and try to go easy. As much as I love Danny, I got into the trend late, and havent' seen every episode ever made. This is my first (posted) Danny fic. Thanks!

Werewolf


End file.
